darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
886
In 1796, the Leviathans abduct Barnabas; when he fails to meet with Josette, she believes he has betrayed her. Synopsis Teaser : Night over Collinwood. But this night, Barnabas again finds himself back in 1796, pursuing Josette. Reliving the night Angelique lured Josette to Widows' Hill, and showed her a terrible vision of what she would become if she ran away with Barnabas Collins. And now, Josette, on the edge of Widows' Hill, hears the footsteps she fears so much. Josette screams as she hears the approaching footsteps, yelling out that she refuses to become what Barnabas is. But this time, it is Natalie who shows up instead of Barnabas. As Josette is inches away from the edge of the cliff, Natalie pleads with her not to jump. Act I Natalie stops Josette from jumping off Widow's Hill. Josette, who appears to be on the verge of a mental breakdown, admits she knows that Barnabas isn't really dead, and that he will still try to come for her. Natalie also admits it, saying there are so many secrets at Collinwood that are being kept. Back at Collinwood, Natalie takes Josette to Millicent's room. Millicent tries unsuccessfully to console her, as Josette ponders if Barnabas would really turn her into a vampire or not. Natalie leaves and returns to Josette's room, where Barnabas is waiting. Natalie informs him that she stopped Josette from jumping, and Barnabas demands to see Josette. Natalie refuses, and wonders why Barnabas can't return to his grave and leave Josette alone. Barnabas wonders if Natalie even knows what he is, but Natalie admits she is afraid of him. Barnabas again orders Natalie to let him see Josette. She refuses again, and they struggle, but Barnabas soon brings her under his power and bites her. In Millicent's room, Josette and Millicent continue to discuss whether or not Barnabas is really dead. Josette tells Millicent she can't stop thinking about him, and doesn't know if she will ever be able to. While going to get Josette her handbag, she notices a vial of poison that has fallen out of it. Millicent asks why she has it, but Josette is evasive in her answers. Natalie returns and tells Josette she may return to her room. Josette wants Natalie to go with her, but she says she will be fine on her own. Millicent scolds Natalie after Josette leaves, saying she should remain with Josette. Natalie begins to cry, and says there is nothing she can do for Josette anymore. Act II Josette returns to her room, and falls to her bed in tears. Barnabas emerges from the secret panal next to the fireplace. Josette is frightened of him at first, saying she knows what he wants her to become. Barnabas refutes this claim, saying that is not how it's going to be anymore. He offers her another alternative: return to 1897 with him, where he is human, and they can live a normal life together. Josette thinks he is crazy at first, but when he mentions Kitty Soames, she appears to begin to remember traveling through the portrait. Barnabas asks her to meet her in Josette's room at the Old House at midnight. She wants to leave with him now, but Barnabas says he must go inform Ben of his plans, so no one will interfere. Barnanbas leaves, and Josette sits down at her desk to write Natalie a goodbye letter. Act III Barnabas is walking through the woods when he realizes he is in an area he hasn't seen before, and wonders to himself if he is really lost at Collinwood. He notices a stone altar, with several lit torches and a symbol of a hydra, a multi-headed snake. Two hooded figures appear, a man and a woman, and make strange hand gestures. Barnabas attempts to disappear, but he is frozen and unable to move or speak. Back at Collinwood, Millicent and Natalie are reading Josette's letter, explaining that she is leaving forever with Barnabas. Millicent wants to go search for Josette, but Natalie says it is too late, adding that "many people have died for love." In Josette's room at the Old House, Josette is looking at the clock, which says it is 12:30 AM. Barnabas is late, and she begins to wonder if he was telling the truth about traveling to the future to escape the vampire curse. As much as she tries to block out her negative feelings, she is convinced Barnabas was lying and he wants to turn her into a vampire. She contemplates leaving the Old House, but then wonders where she would go. Realizing she has nothing to live for, she swallows the vial of poison. She falls to the floor, faintly says Barnabas's name, and dies. At the altar in the woods, the two strange beings conclude their ritual over Barnabas. Barnabas again tries to escape, but is unsuccessful. He instead falls onto the altar and is placed on top of the stone platform, where the hooded man decrees that he will lead them to "a new and everlasting life!" Memorable quotes Natalie: I know the mysteries of that house are not explainable. Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Grayson Hall as Natalie DuPres * Nancy Barrett as Millicent Collins * Kathryn Leigh Scott as Josette DuPres Collins * Robin Lane as Haza * Peter Lombard as Oberon Background information and notes Production * Disc 4 of Dark Shadows DVD Collection 26 features the closing announcements played over the credits when this episode was originally broadcast: ** On Tuesday, November 18th, Dark Shadows returns to the year 1969 when one of the most unusual tales ever told will begin on ABC. ** Guest host makes with host with and . And they all share the spotlight with the number song hit of the week. Watch The Music Scene tonight at 7.30/6.30 Central Time on ABC. ** This is followed by a trail for ABC's coverage of : *** The goal of Apollo 12 was scheduled for early Wednesday morning. ABC's coverage of the event will begin at 1am/12 midnight Central Time. For comprehensive coverage, look to ABC. * Do the snakes on the altar appear to make out the letters DCP to mean Dan Clark Productions? Story * This is the final full episode of the original series that takes place in the 1795/1796 storyline. * The 'Leviathan' storyline is introduced in this episode. * The opening narration states the year to be 1796. * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Barnabas: I've never seen it before. * TIMELINE: Barnabas was in 1897 under four hours ago. Barnabas will meet Josette at midnight. 11:55pm: Josette waits at the Old House for Barnabas. Day 335 begins, and will end in 888. 12:30am: Josette waits at the Old House for Barnabas. Bloopers and continuity errors * Barnabas tells Josette they can return to 1896, when Jonathan Frid should have said 1897. * When Barnabas expresses his love for Josette in her bedroom, a crew member can be heard coughing. * After Barnabas turns from Haza and faces Oberon and shouts, "Who are you?!", there is a tape edit. In the new frame after the edit, the fog surrounding the set has disappeared. * A crew member can be seen when Barnabas is lying on the Leviathan Altar. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 886 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 886 - The Sacrifice886